Sleeping with the Scorpion
by Sarahbeth Lazic - Author
Summary: Six years had past since that fateful night that had torn apart Josephine's world. Everything she knew had been destroyed, and the man she loved had been the destroyer. Six years later brought her face to face with her Starmate, the Scorpio Gold Saint, Milo. After so much pain and suffering, could there be any chance for their love to be reborn? (Old story, rewritten. Lemons!)
1. The Return

Sleeping with the Scorpion S. Lazic

Sleeping With the Scorpion

~ Part 1 ~

Ω

~ A Saint Seiya Fanfiction ~

Scorpio Milo x Josephine (OC)

(Warning: Mature / Sexual situations, Adult Language. 18+)

~ 1 ~

"Your room is ready for you Miss Kraimer. If you would be so kind as to sign here for me," the front desk clerk at the Manderina Resort said kindly, almost too kindly, as he handed over a pen then pointed to the dotted line at the base of the reservation contract, "I will go and get your room key."

Josephine Kraimer breathed out an exhausted sigh as she took the pen then signed her name, scribbling a line of chicken scratch. She didn't pay a bit of attention as the overly "friendly", that fake type of customer support friendly, desk clerk went off to get her key. After signing her name, she leaned against the front counter as another wave of tiredness swept over her. Damn jetlag! She hated it. Then again, Josie should be used to jetlag considering she spends more time traveling around the globe than sitting in her own house. That sigh made the fifty-second sigh of the day. She was counting. If she didn't watch herself, she'd turn into a sigh – that's what Evelyn always said.

Evelyn, the thought of her dear friend brought a soft smile to Josie's naturally tanned lips. Her friend was the exact reason why she was at the Manderina Resort, a beautiful resort located on the Mediterranean Sea off the coast of Greece. Eve Decanter was finally marring her Starmate, the Leo Gold Saint Aiolia. Their wedding was to be held over the weekend after many years of the two being engaged. However, Josie and Evelyn's close circle of friends were gathering a head of time to celebrate the wedding and to enjoy some needed relaxation. Many years had passed since she had seen some of her friends. Since her life had taken a new turn about five years ago, keeping up with friends and family had become rather difficult.

Five years…

Had it really been five years already? Five years since she departed Sanctuary? Five years since those Gold Saints who had survived the last battle with Hades skipped off to the Underworld to save Athena?

Five years since…

"I apologize for the wait,' the clerk said as he returned to hand over a keycard, 'here is your key. Your room is number three forty-nine in the south building, floor twelve. Enjoy your stay."

Finally! Josephine took the key with a nod of appreciation. She could already feel the comfort of the hotel bed calling her.

"Here you are!"

Jade green eyes snapped open to the sound of a vibrant and familiar voice calling out through the grand entry foyer. Turning about, Josephine was bombarded and enwrapped in a very tight hug, so tight that her breath was nearly squished from her.

"I was getting worried you weren't going to make it!" Drawing back, Eve Decanter gazed up to her dear friend with bright amber eyes and a warm, delighted smile. "I'm so glad to see you."

Even though her facial muscles ached, Josie managed a slight smile and even rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, there's a bet going that I would miss your wedding?"

Eve blushed over a timid little smile. She brushed back a thick wave of sandy blonde in an attempt to avoid eye contact thanks to her guilt, or involvement in the bet. "Just a tiny one…"

"Lovely," groaned the American dryly. "You honestly think I would miss your wedding? Are you crazy, girl?"

"Of course I didn't, but I understand that you've been extremely busy with your touring schedule and so forth. Some of the girls were starting to question whether or not you would be able to make it."

Josie shook her head, sending long locks of straight, thin black to skim against her shoulders. "Don't be silly. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. Screws tours and shows, your wedding is my priority. Have a little more faith in me, would you?"

Evelyn's tender brown eyes softened and her smile grew bright. "I've never lost my faith in you." She glanced to the floor, looking about with her brows furrowing. "Where are your bags, Josie? Oh no, don't tell me the airline lost them."

"No," Josephine replied with the tip of her tongue sticking out, 'the porter already took them to my room."

"That's a relief. Come on," Eve giggled, hugging onto Josie's arm, "the girls are all waiting for your arrival. I told them I would come find you since you sent me the text letting me know you were here."

"I'm always the last one, huh?"

Eve shrugged her slender shoulders, frowning in sympathy to her friend. "We're not complaining at all. Come on,' she gave a tug upon her friend's arm, 'we're having tea in the atrium while the boys are out destroying things. I'm sure you're starving. Airline food is not known to be the best in the world, even if you're sitting in first class."

Josie would prefer sleep over food at the moment, yet the seduction of some hot tea and some nibbles had her stomach giving a soft grumble. With a resound sigh, she gave in to the temptation. "Food sounds good."

"Wonderful!"

Evelyn never seemed to tire. She was always bright and bubbly and friendly with an uplifting and jovial voice. Josie wasn't sure how the woman could always view her world through rose tinted glasses. With a bright giggle, Eve pulled her friend through the magnificent lobby of Greek architecture. Ornately carved columns rose up from the mosaic laid floor and up to the high vaulted ceiling where an opening allowed the sun to stream inwards, or when storming for water to fall into a large stone encased fountain in the center of the large room. Stunning frescos of mythological sea scenes decorated the walls.

Josie glanced to her friend and asked, "So, am I the last to arrive? Everybody else is here?"

"I believe you are the last to arrive, but knowing how many of us there are I could have miscounted. Eira is handling the guest list. I've been so scatter brained with my nerves and all the preparations that I even forgot what day it was today…and yesterday and about a week ago." She gave a sheepish smile to her friend. "That's really horrible of me, isn't it?"

"If you were forgetting days any other time I would be concerned, but since you're only a few days away from your wedding, I can't blame you." She nudged her friend, flashing a grin. "Are you getting excited?"

Evelyn's response was a very innocent and shy mew along with a nibble upon her lower lip. She slid a timid little side glance to her friend. "Do I even have to answer that? This wedding has been years in planning and has finally arrived. How can I not be utterly terrified and excited at the same time?"

"You don't seem terrified." Josie tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "I'd expect a lot more drooling on the floor with that."

"I have a lot of self-control, and have limited my 'freaking-out' to only once every three hours so Aiolia is not having a heart attack by the end of the day," chuckled the other American. She suddenly smiled as the two walked down a short hallway and out into a stunning glass enclosed atrium. "Here we are!"

Upon entering the large room, Josephine stopped in her tracks. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she gazed to the amazing atrium. From terracotta floor to glass ceiling, with panels open to allow the sea breeze in, there were tropical trees growing tall and spreading their thick branches and leaves in canopies across the room. Small hidden pathways peeked out from thick bushes and flowering plants. Plated windows of colorful glass lined the four walls, and in the center of the room there was a small stone pool with beautiful koi fish swimming lazily about. The ceiling was at least four stories tall and made of plated glass with colorful glass patterns of sea animals dancing across.

Josephine had been to many a resort within her musical career but never to one that dripped serenity. If her manager knew how much she had paid for her room, he'd drop dead. Too bad for him, she was fine with that. She deserved to spoil herself, and this weekend was worth it.

"You found her!"

"Yes, I did!"

Josie yelped as she was pulled forwards again and with such strength that she nearly stumbled. The voice that had called out belonged to Chastine Grace, the wife of the Gold Saint Aries Mu. Chase's eyes were impossibly blue, like the morning sky over a sea and with a smile as kind as her heart. With golden brown hair, which fell almost to her rump, the petite young woman was as beautiful as any of the Starmates, if not more. Chastine rushed forwards, moving with the grace, so she could toss her arms about Josie's neck, hugging her tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" exclaimed Chase. "I was starting to think you wouldn't make it."

"Right," teased Josie as she returned the hug then drew back to eye her friend, who just happened to be snickering, "let me guess, you won the bet?"

Chase gasped, feigning shocked surprise as she swatted a hand to her friend's shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about." With a flip of her hair she turned about, moving to walk away, yet she paused to look back and grin with one word, "Yes."

The three chuckled and moved further into the atrium till they found a small opening set with beautiful iron cast tables and chairs of white. Gathered at the tables were other women from their close knit of friends, the 'Girls' - as the Saints dubbed them affectionately. Ceara, Noel, Devon and her daughter Reece along with Sophie and Coralline all sat at the tables, laughing over words tossed back and forth.

Josie didn't miss the fact that one of their friends was missing. Looking to Eve and Chase, she asked, "Where's Eira and Fionnuala?"

Evelyn glanced behind her in the direction they had come. "I'm sure they're somewhere around here. Come to think of it, I remember Eira saying that she and Saga were going to get the kids situated before joining us. They arrived with Kanon and Sophie not too long ago. The boys are a little fussy after their trip." She was speaking of Drake and Adian, the two twin boys belonging to Eira and her Starmate the Gemini Gold Saint Saga.

"Nulla and Shion will be here later,' answered Chase, 'the Pope had some work to finish up in Sanctuary first."

Josie gave a nod of understanding. She was starting to feel fussy herself after her trip. A nap sounded good. When the three walked into the patio opening the other women gathered stopped their conversations as their attentions all turned to focus upon Josie. She suddenly realized how it would feel if she were a deer standing in the middle of the road with the lights of a Mac-truck coming towards her. Great unease and distress twisted right up within her stomach.

Over the past five years Josie had perfected the art of avoidance, evading her friends rather well. Seeing them was still hard for her even after years spent under Coralline's delicate psychological touch. Six years prior and a year before the Gold Saints rushed off to save that purple haired witch, Josephine's Starmate had committed the ultimate act of betrayal. Milo, the Scorpio Gold Saint, had cheated on her and their relationship one night with Shaina, a female Saint. The acted proved to her that the Saints were nothing but mortal men beneath their Clothes and that honor was only a concept brought about when needed.

For a Saint, or any other 'God Warrior', to cheat upon his or her Starmate was rare, almost unheard of as their dedication to their mate was very strong. For Milo to willingly go to Shaina's bed was an act that was highly frowned upon and greatly disliked. Everybody knew what happened between the two Saints, and it seemed that over time everybody else but Josie had found their forgiveness for Milo breaking his oath to his Starmate. She, on the other hand, would never forgive him. To her, the Scorpio Saint was just as venomous as snake he slept with.

She couldn't speak to him, let alone listen to his pathetic and fake excuses. She couldn't even face her friends with the humiliation that she had felt. That night the House of Scorpio had been filled with screaming and yelling on both their parts. Two nights later, in the middle of the night, Josie left Sanctuary and never looked back.

A year later she was told of his death. Eira, the daughter of the Mother Goddess Gaia, appeared at her door to tell her that the Saints who had survived the battle with Hades had gone to the Underworld in one way or another. Though her hatred for Milo continued to simmer, the news of his death sent her into a psychotic break. Everything, all her pain and all her suffering, flooded her and within a short period of time she found herself within a psychiatric ward at her local hospital after a failed attempt at taking her life. If it had not been for Coralline coming to her aid, Josie would have spent an unknown amount of time locked within her room, deteriorating in self-hatred.

Another year passed for her to gain some recovery over the torment that had occurred. If not for the endless support of her friends, Josie would not have been able to survive, nor would she have been able to go forwards and enjoy her life. Coralline had encouraged her to return to her passion of music, and in doing so, Josie had gotten lucky with finding a music producer who snagged her up. Over time, and with her music career, Josephine had slowly forgotten what had transpired.

For a long time she battled with the idea that she had been the only one to lose her Saint, but in truth…they all had. However, the Saints eventually returned. And not just the Saints, but also Specters, the Asgard Warriors and Poseidon's Mariners had returned to life thanks to the Mother Goddess, Gaia.

Milo had also returned, and with him, her suffering.

Josie's stomach knotted in uneasy sickness. She felt so unsure of herself that she couldn't even bring herself to look at her friends. Instead, she turned her eyes away, focusing upon the beauty that was around her. Jade colored eyes caught from a side glance the smile that was set upon Evelyn's young features. Her friend smiled then shoved her forwards, reading Josie's discomfort and deciding to take matters into her own hands.

"Say hello, Josie!" Eve proclaimed brightly.

"The problem child has returned." Sophie chuckled playfully as she stood, stepped over to Josephine and hugged her just as tightly as all her other hugs had been. But pulling back, the slender young woman took hold of her friend's features till their eyes locked, jade to aquamarine.

"I swear,' she spoke lowly, 'if you ever do something stupid like that again, I'll kick your ass."

Josephine sighed. She knew exactly what Sophie was referring to. "That was a long time ago, Sophie. Can we just drop it?"

Sophie frowned. She agreed with a nod then yanked her friend forwards. "We weren't sure you were going to bother showing up,' she went on to say, 'since you're on some fancy music tour and because Milo's going to be here."

"I wouldn't miss Eve's wedding, not even if Milo was going to be prancing his naked ass around the damn hotel," snapped Josephine sending a nasty glare to Sophie.

"Don't listen to Sophie, Josephine," Noel Blodeuyn chimed in with her melodic and soft voice typical to the Celestial beings, quick to divert Josie's glare, "she's upset because she's only had two cappuccinos so far today. I think she's teetering on the edge."

Sophie McGregor, the Starmate to the Gemini Gold Saint and Sea Dragon Poseidon Mariner Kanon, stuck out her tongue playfully. "Geesh, call me an addict already."

"Alright. Addict," teased the Noel, the Starmate to the Virgo Gold Saint, Shaka.

Sophie pointed to her friend with a feigned scowl. She muttered, "You, hush up." She then pulled out a chair for Josie only to shove her friend down till she was sitting.

Josephine was just too damn exhausted to try and fight against Sophie. Even if she wanted to, the plates of sweets, pastries, breads and cheeses were very nice distractions. Unable to stop herself, and with encouragement from her stomach, she reached out to snag a little puffed pastry. The tastes and scents of blended hot spinach and goat's cheese filled with spices brought a little moan past her lips.

"How were your flights, Josephine?" Ceara Ciannait, the timid and quiet Starmate to the Aquarius Gold Saint Camus, inquired in an almost hushed whisper from where she sat at Josie's side.

Tipping her head, Josie looked to Ceara. With eyes of silvery chocolate and pale brown hair that fell in thick waves to kiss her alabaster skin, Ceara was one of the most unique woman that Josie had ever known - considering the woman was a Demi-God and daughter to the Gaelic God of War Rudianos. Josie felt her tension and her distress start to melt when Ceara's comforting touch settled upon her hand. Ceara certainly had magic in her touch.

"Exhausting, but that's to be expected."

"I can only imagine," said Ceara with a frown.

Popping another pastry into her mouth, Josephine sat back as her eyes turned towards the group. "So, what's the plan then? Is there a schedule for events or do I get to make up my own activities?"

Devon Orrell, the Starmate to the previous Sagittarius Gold Saint and Aiolia's brother, Aioros, laughed. She added with a cheeky little grin, "Your idea of activities involves sharp objects and one particular Gold Saint's head."

Josephine shrugged rather nonchalantly. "Don't mock it. My therapist says that I need to release my inner turmoil and aggression."

"What?" Coralline Irenka, the Starmate to the Capricorn Gold Saint Shura blinked her dark copper eyes in surprise. "When did I say that? I don't remember saying that."

Josephine waved away her question, avoiding her therapist's glare. She went on to say, "Speaking of said Gold Saint, is he here yet?"

"I don't think Milo is here just yet," replied Evelyn with a thoughtful pout. "Then again, I fell asleep last night with my shoes on. I'm surprised I can remember who is here when they're sitting right in front of me!" She laughed softly.

"You will behave, won't you?" Sophie asked, eyeing the most volatile of the group.

Again Josie shrugged. "I will if he does."

Chase swatted Sophie on the shoulder, glaring towards her friend.

"She'll be fine,' Devon spoke up with a slight snicker playing her lips, 'but just in case, I have asked for the number of the local police."

Rolling her eyes, Josephine snapped at the group, "Oh come on! Do you really think I've come here seeking revenge against that ass-hole and ruin Eve's wedding?"

"That's not what we're saying at all,' Ceara replied, frowning in hopes of comforting her friend with a touch to an arm, 'we know that you haven't seen Milo in a long time, and we understand that what you went through in the past years cannot be healed in time. You were hurt very badly, and we understand and accept that. We just don't want to see you fall back onto your pain and anger. That's all. We're worried about you."

Sighing, Josephine lowered her eyes and her hands to her lap. She watched as she ran a set of fingers over the jagged scar that ran a crescent shape around her left wrist.

How the hell was she supposed to reply to that, especially when she knew it was to be true? With a growl, she pushed her chair back, causing it to scrape against the terracotta tiles.

She stood with her palms slamming down to the table. "If you'll excuse me,' she said through a tight hiss, 'I think I'll go rest for a little while. When you all have bothered to give me some credit, I'll come back."

Eyes all around blinked as silence fell across the group. Josephine turned and left the table, heading into the maze of tiled pathways.

"Josephine!" Noel called.

"Josie, please wait!" called Eve to the backside of her departing friend. With a growl, she turned to Sophie. "Thanks so much. You just had to dig things up, didn't you? I wasn't wanting her past to be brought up this weekend, especially with Milo here."

Sophie nipped her lower lip, turning her eyes away. The group held a collected sigh.

"I'll go talk to her." Chastine stood as she spoke, giving a slight smile to the others when a hand grasped her wrists. She looked down to see Devon gently shaking her head of short, layered chestnut red hair.

"Leave her alone," said the oldest woman present, old as meaning thirty-five, "just let her go. It's the best thing to do at this moment."

Chase regarded Aioros' wife. She conceded with a little nod then slowly sat to her seat once more.

"I would suggest,' Devon continued to say, looking to those present, 'that we try as hard as possible to keep Milo and Josephine separated over the course of this weekend. I personal don't think this resort, the staff or the other guests would appreciate a bloody feud sweeping down upon them. Besides, I don't think either of them have come to terms yet with what happened. They can't face each other yet."

"That'll be impossible,' Sophie muttered with a huff, 'how would we keep them apart? Babysit the two?"

"We cannot continue to protect either Josephine or Milo anymore," said Coralline with a faint scowl to her lips. "Though I agree that there are wounds that can only be healed in time, there are other wounds that are being kept open for personal gain, and those are Josie's wounds. She is wanting to continue to feel angry towards Milo so she can continue to feel victimized by his betrayal. Sooner or later, she either must come to terms with everything that has happened or come to the realization that we, as her loving friends, will not support her destructive thinking."

"There's no way we can watch them both at once," said Chase as she eyed the group. "Besides, if we spend all of our time trying to keep Josie and Milo from each other's necks, we'll be ignoring Evelyn's wedding, our own men and our own time for relaxation. That wouldn't be fair to anybody."

"I agree." Coralline nodded her head as a thoughtful tug pulled at the corner of her lips.

"What do we do?" asked Sophie.

"First,' the psychologist spoke up, 'we need to inform Eira of all this, as well as Saga and Shion."

"Shion and Nulla won't be arriving till later tonight," said Chastine.

Coralline sighed. "We need to at least inform Saga, and then when Shion arrives I can speak to him on the issue. One of the guys will need to sit down with Milo and have a talk with him before he comes face to face with Josie."

Ceara couldn't help but frown. She nodded then said, "I'll speak Camus. He and Milo are very good friends. Milo will listen to him."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Sophie.

Ceara, though normally a gentle soul, cast her friend a devious little smile. "Camus will make him listen." She gave an assertive nod.

Chastine offered her cousin a supportive smile. She reached out to touch Evelyn's shoulder. She could read Eve's internal worry over her dear friend. "Don't worry, sweetie,' she said with a soft smile, 'everything will be alright. You'll see."

Evelyn wasn't so sure.

Ω

Josie was very mad. No, she was more than just mad. She was storming mad. So much of her mind was taken by her raging emotions as she stomped from the atrium that she didn't notice the small group of people walking towards her. In fact, if a strong hand had not caught her by the shoulder she would've walked right into them. With a sharp gasp and a stumble back, Josephine looked up to see Eira and Saga standing before her, looking rather perplexed. It was Saga's hand that had stopped her. The two were not alone. Eira had in each of her grip one hand belonging to the six year old twin boys she bore to Saga.

"Josephine," Eira spoke in soft worry and the delicate accent of her Gaelic ancestry, "are you alright? You look ill."

Josie shrugged off the Saint's hand with a jerk of her shoulder with a dry mumble, "I'm just exhausted. Long flights."

The beautiful Goddess gave a nod of her head, delicate spun silk of gold tickled her cheeks. "Why don't you come and sit with us and relax?"

"No thanks," she replied with a shake of her head and with a quick glance back, "I don't think I'm welcome." With that she bid them a goodbye then brushed past, disappearing into the hotel hallway.

Gaia's handmaiden growled low in her throat, a growl that caused the Gold Saint to actually take a step back. Saga knew that when he heard that growl, the Garou was 'irked' - to say the least. Eira then turned her cunning and narrowed eyes of bronze towards the group of women she knew were not too far away then gave a shake of her head.

"And so it starts,' she grumbled in comment with a slight sight, 'I was afraid of this. I told them to leave Josie alone. Should I take a guess as to who started on her?"

Saga eyed his Starmate with a calm expression. The handsome, blue haired Saint touched his wife's arm, saying, "I don't think you need to guess." A little tug upon his pant leg drew Saga's soft eyes. He smiled to Drake, reaching down to stroke a hand through his son's deep blue hair. "What it is?"

Drake pouted out his lips. "I'm hungry," he told his father.

"We shall have dinner soon."

Drake's pout deepened.

Eira glanced to her husband. "Perhaps you should go find Milo and inform him that Josie is here and on the hunt? I think I'm going to have another discussion with the girls and lay out some ground rules."

Saga couldn't agree more. His wife was a strategist and a brilliant mediator. She could defuse any situation. The air about her was already starting to crackle with irritation, and so he kissed her cheek. "Try not to make Sophie cry too much. I don't need my brother glaring at me for the rest of this trip."

When Eira shot him a hot look, he looked away in blatant disregard to her. He turned, walking away and with a wave tossed over his shoulder. "Let me know when it is safe."

"Where's father going?" little Adian asked in his soft voice.

Eira, with a soft chuckle, glanced down to her two boys. Drake was flailing an arm about in a frantic and happy wave of goodbye to his father. Taking their hands, Eira replied to Adian, "He will return soon. Let's go find Reece, shall we?"

The mention of their good friend brightened the eyes of both twins. They gave a squeal then jerked their hands from hers, rushing off in the direction of voices. The Garou gave a roll of her eyes then followed after them.

~ 2 ~

Josie was slow in waking up later that day.

The moment she had found her room and walked in was the moment sleep called to her. She didn't really remember crossing the room to the bed let alone closing the door, but somehow she found her way to the bed and fell face first upon it. All she remembered was seeing the massive king-size bed within the bedroom of her suit. The bed's crisp white linens and blanket called to her, whispering seductively to her and so she listened. When her cheek touched the soft pillow, she was asleep.

She would have slept four more hours, or possible into the evening, if somebody was not knocking on the damn door!

Growling, she pulled a pillow over her head in hopes that the knocking would disappear. It didn't help. The knocking continued. Well, this wasn't going to do. Grabbing a pillow, Josephine slid from the bed and shuffled out into the main sitting-room, past the kitchenette and dining table where she came to stand before the door. The pillow went flying through the air to 'thump' softly against the door.

"Go away!" she snapped.

A soft and rather amused male voice spoke from out in the hallway. "I will not go away. Open this door, woman."

Narrowing her eyes and as her brain registered the familiar voice, Josie stepped to the door, rubbing at her sleepy eyes. She unlocked the door, pulling it open slowly so she could look out into the hall from a crack. "Aiolia?"

"Maybe?" chuckled the Leo Saint with his lips forming a charming smile.

"You're such an ass,' Josie muttered under her breath. The door groaned slightly as she pulled it open. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

The handsome Saint flashed her a grin. "The wedding is already planned and ready to go," he replied as he leaned a shoulder to the doorframe. He crossed his arms to his chest. "I apologize for waking you up. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Yeah,' she said through a powerful yawn that shook her entire body, 'long day."

"Understandable."

"So, remind me what you're doing banging on this door?"

"I've come to drag you down for dinner."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Night." She began to shut the door when a hand snapped out to press and hold the solid structure open. A slender brow kicked up as did a heavy scowl. "Look, I'm really not hungry. I just want to sleep."

"You need to eat."

"I ate on the plane. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"That's not really eating."

"I'll eat in the morning."

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd join us."

Josie groaned, hanging her head.

"But first, I need to speak to you."

"Oh hell." Josie threw up her arms. "Of course you do!"

Aiolia smirked as he put hands upon her shoulders, turned her about and walked her back into the room and towards the couch. "I'll make a deal with you. Hear me out and I'll let you get back to bed."

Josie sat to the couch with a heavy 'thump' then eyed the Gold Saint with a flat, cautious eye. "I could just kick you out."

"You can certainly try." Aiolia stepped to the dining table, grabbed a chair and drew it back so he could sit before her, facing her. He leaned forwards, lacing fingers together and placing his arms across his knees. "Evelyn is very worried about you," he began to say, his grey-blue eyes softening upon the mention of his soon to be wife.

Josie's body felt suddenly heavy. Damn, so Eve has sent him to come and chastise her and lecture her over what happened in the atrium? Really? So what if this weekend was for her friends' wedding. If she was going to be treated with such disrespect and distrust and with rules slapped upon her, she'll turn tail and go the hell home.

Sitting back, Josie clapped her hands upon her legs. "I appreciate you coming to check on me, Aiolia, but I think it is best that you just leave. I'm not in the mood to listen to any damn lecture."

Aiolia took her jibe with a grain of salt and smiled to her. "Look,' he began to say softly and in a tone that held understanding, 'I know what's going on. I know how hard it is for you to be here. Believe me. Evelyn and I are very honored that you would take time out of your schedule to be a part of our wedding. But I want to make sure that we have an understanding between us that she and I don't need to spend our wedding worried about you and Milo."

Josie huffed. She tossed her glare away from him and sat back into the couch, her arms folding to her chest.

"You've probably guessed that I've been told what happened down in the atrium. Evelyn said you had stormed out. She didn't give me too much detail, and I didn't ask for it. But know that whatever happened between you and the other girls has upset her, and you."

"What am I? Two?" snapped Josephine as she turned an angered and hurt glare towards the Saint. "Why the hell am I the one under the inquisition here? Can't you all just leave me be and let me enjoy this event without dangling my past and my problems over me like some twisted reminder of what happened between dumb-ass and me?"

"Nobody is out to get you, Josie," said Aiolia with a frown, a frown to her victim attitude and the fact she referred to Milo as a dumb-ass. Though Aiolia held his own judgment over Milo for what had occurred between he and Shaina, the man was still a Gold Saint and deserved some level of respect.

"Don't patronized me. I know that none of you have had a sit down with Milo yet, and I doubt any of you will. He's a Gold Saint, after all, and is an honorable warrior, one who stands up for the morals and the duties of the Saints. Well, I hate to burst your damn bubble but he failed at that."

Aiolia sighed heavily, his eyes pressing closed. He could've snapped his reply at her, expressing his dislike of her ripping apart the honor that the Saints stood for, but he didn't. He held his tongue and counted to five. When he counted to seven, the Leo Saint raised his eyes.

"We have, Josie,' he told her softly, 'we all have. I've told you before that when Mu and I found out that Milo had slept with Shaina and that you had left Sanctuary, we were demanding an explanation from him. Even the Pope began an inquiry as to the events leading up to Milo's betrayal of your trust…of your bond."

When the first tear fell, sliding delicate from Josie's jade eyes, Aiolia moved forwards to cup her face within his hands. Out of all the Gold Saints, he had become a true friend to her through the deep friendship she held with his fiancé.

"I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart, Josie. You need to come to terms with what happened to you. Don't think you're the only one who has suffered. Milo has never forgiven himself."

Josie swallowed a sniffle and forced back a tear as she looked into her friend's gentle eyes. She held a touch of satisfaction in knowing that Milo had suffered. He should! He should suffer, after all, he was the one who fucked up!

"I'm not asking you to sit down and talk to him. I don't even have the right to tell you to forgive him. All I'm asking is that you put aside your weakened pride and be polite and respectful to him. He has agreed to do the same, and with less drama and fuss."

Aiolia instantly regretted his statement when he saw anger flash within her eyes. He raised his hands away from her, lifting them in defense. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that you're being over dramatic."

"Yeah, that was rather harsh," hissed the American. She drew her knees up to her chest with a cheek setting atop her knees.

Aiolia moved off the chair to sit next to her. He draped an arm over her shoulders and said softly, "Talk to me, Josie. You've always been able to confide in me, and not once have I broken your confidence."

His words were true. She knew that. She knew that at any time she could go to him with her problems and he would always listen to her and let her talk. But still, talking to him wasn't that easy. She hadn't even seen Aiolia or Evelyn in over two and a half years, speaking only by phone when her tours gifted her with the pleasure of having a tiny bit of a social life.

In the end, Josie knew she would need to face reality and the rational understanding that times change and people change - everything changes for the better or the worse.

Releasing a deep sigh, she leaned into the comforting strength of her friend as words began to tumble forth from her. "I've gone through so much pain, Aiolia. I'm afraid that if I see him, or even hear his voice, that I'll fall back into that pain and not be able to get out. I'm so afraid of reverting back into that dark place that had captured me that even Coralline won't be able to help me."

"What are you afraid of, Josie? None of us will allow that to happen, not again."

"It's Milo,' she whimpered, 'I know he's here. I can feel him already, and I did the moment I came close to this place. My Starmark has been burning, and I can feel the pull towards him. I can't face him, not yet."

She shook her head, sending strands of strewn hair about before burring her face into her knees. "I know I'm being a child. I know I'm being weak, and I know that I can't get away from what he did to me. I just can't go through with seeing him so quickly. It's just too painful." She raised her saddened eyes to him. "I'll come to your wedding, Aiolia, but to hell if I'm going anywhere near him. I just can't."

Taking a deep breath, Aiolia nodded. "I'll agree to that, and I'll tell Milo to stay clear of you. I know personally that he is wanting to see you."

When she began to shake her head, he squeezed her shoulders. "I listened to you, now you can do me the honor and listen to me."

She sighed and he continued, "He wants to settle this tension between you two. He's not a fool, Josephine. Your two souls have been tied together since the dawn of time, just like every other Starmate that has ever been born. You can sit here and tell me that you never want to speak or see him again, but you need to come to the realization that you two will be bonded through the rest of this life and into the next and the next and the one after that - forever. Milo has told me that he can't live like that. He is wanting peace between you two. He has accepted that you will have nothing to do with him and that you do not trust him or love him or respect him. He's come to peace with his failing you, now you need to come to peace with him."

Gently, he drew her against him into an even tighter embrace. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears through the subtle shaking of her body. "I'm not asking that you go out of your way to be nice to him. However, Eve and I ask that you try to be cordial to him if you do come face to face with him."

"Cordial." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "You mean to ask me not to kill him."

"Something like that. If you want to beat him into your next life time, come visit Sanctuary and you two can go at it till the damn cows come home." He chuckled. "Isn't that the American saying?"

A tiny little smirk touched her lips. She nodded in answer to his question.

"Why don't you reconsider coming to dinner? We're having a wonderful, traditional Greek dinner in one of the dining-rooms. You don't have to stay long."

"How can I after I embarrassed myself?"

"You're among friends, Josie. Nobody here is ever going to judge you, not even Sophie." He gave her another hug and kissed her soft hair before he stood. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half." He glanced to his watch.

"I don't have to stay long?"

He shook his head, sending strands of unevenly cut thick and rich brown hair to dance against his handsome features. "You can stay for ten minutes if you like. Come and eat a bite then you can disappear back into this room and hide away till the wedding."

"What if I decide not to come down for dinner?"

Leaning close to her, he gave a feigned growl. "Then so help me, I'll send Milo up here to escort you down for supper. Do I make myself clear? This invitation is by Evelyn's request."

Her jade eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare."

The man leaned back with nothing more than a devious and dark grin. He turned away, walking to the door. "Be ready!" he called back before closing the door behind him.

Damn it! He would dare.

Josie's head fell forwards when the door clicked closed. She whimpered then released a string of very unladylike curses. She didn't want to go to dinner so she wouldn't have to face the accusations that she knew were just waiting for her.

Aiolia kept his promise. Josie had just enough time to take a calming shower after a calming cup of tea. Right on the dot, there came a gentle knock upon the door.

Groaning, Josephine finished twisting a lock of her hair around the hot curling iron so it would fall perfectly against her cheek to frame her face. She quickly unplugged the tool, skittered out from the bathroom and grabbed her shoes from the bed. With all of her tours and her panic filled schedules, Josie had become a pro at the 'hop on one foot' method of putting on shoes.

A second knock sounded. "Hold your damn ponies! I'm coming!"

Before opening the door, she took a moment to adjust and straighten her dress, a retro styled dress of glossy maroon over a petticoat of black with a mid-drift belt of black fit snuggly about her. Drawing open the door, she set her eyes on a face she had not seen for years, a face that made her heart warm.

She smiled lovingly. "Mu."

The Aries Saint cast his friend one of his signature and charming grins. Handsome and gentle as ever, the Saint stepped forwards, offering her a polite and respectful bow. "A pleasure to see you, Josephine. Aiolia sends his regrets that he can't be here himself so he asked me to escort you to dinner. I hope you do not mind."

"I don't mind. In fact, I'd prefer you over him. At least this way I know you won't force me to dinner if I change my mind." Smiling, she stepped out into the hall, closed the door then hugged the Saint. "At least you won't hurt me if I start to fight you like a rabid Chihuahua."

Mu gave a soft chuckle and returned the embrace. "I have to say that Aiolia gave me instructions if you refuse to accompany me to the dining room." He flashed her a wink then offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

The two walked down the hall to the elevators. "I'm not going to get a lecture from you too, am I?"

"No,' said the Saint with a shake of his head that sent long strands of pale lavender against his back, "why would I need to? You're an adult and have a right to act the way you want to, as long as your actions bring no harm or distress to others."

Josie frowned. "Obviously you didn't hear of what happened earlier."

"I did." He gave a nod, and upon reaching the elevator, pressed the button to the first floor.

"And still no lecture?"

Mu glanced to her, smiling tenderly. "You've heard my lectures before, Josie. Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"No. Thank you."

The Elevator doors slid open, and Mu motioned her forwards with a sweep of an arm. "Ladies first."

Sighing, she stepped past him. Leaning to one of the mirrored walls of the elevator, Josie wrapped her arms about her slender waist as if to hide herself. They rode in silence, Mu keeping his gentle but thought filled eyes upon her the entire time.

"Maybe I should go and change." Josie glanced down at her dress. "This dress might be too much for a simple dinner."

The elevator came to a stop upon the first floor, a soft chime dancing the cabin just before the doors slid open.

"Why don't you go on ahead? I'll head back up, quickly change then come back."

Mu tipped his head to the side then smiled as he stepped towards her, pointing a finger out into the hallway. He didn't have to say anything for her shoulders slumped and a heavy frown saturated her lips. "You're a cruel man, Aries Mu," she muttered, stepping past him and into the hallway.

"I try my best," the Saint replied with another flash of his charming grin.

Ω

Evelyn and Aiolia had certainly made a great choice in the location for their wedding. Not only was the amazing room up to Josie's standards, but so was the dining room. The massive room was covered from floor to ceiling in decorative etched glass, and the floor itself was of mosaic tiles depicting beautiful sea scenery. The east wall looked out over the sea and two doors opened out onto a walkway outlined in tall greenery. Four large tables stretched across the room, covered with trays and platters of traditional Greek foods. The mixed scents of spices, of cooked meats and fresh breads along with fruits and cheeses teased Josephine's starving stomach. Her eyes were watering from the food porn stretched out before her.

She took one step towards a table when a hot shudder dragged nails down her spine. Her steps stopped and she slowly slid her eyes towards the side. There, sitting in a chair at one of the tables, and in full discussion with Kanon, was her Starmate and the Scorpio Gold Saint, Milo. Her eyes locked upon him, staring at him intently and watching as he laughed over something Kanon had just said. A stab of painful familiarity ran through her soul upon seeing his lopsided grin and the way his blue eyes sparkled with humor while jabbing a finger towards the Gemini twin. She had to turn her eyes away before her mind decided to remind her just how handsome the man was.

Damn!

Too late. Josie found her eyes running back to him, against her will, to scan his lean yet strong form. Milo always did look incredibly sexy in a pair of jeans, especially black just like the ones he was wearing this night. His flesh was tanner than she remembered, but perhaps that was due to the buttoned up shirt of bronze with a black tribal pattern running along one side. The sleeves were rolled up his arms to expose tan flesh outlining taut muscles.

This wasn't going to work, no way – no how.

She could make a break for it, run out and claim sickness as an excuse. Yeah, delayed airsickness. Better yet! Leprosy! That would work. She caught leprosy on the airplane.

Too late, Mu had followed her and was standing right behind her. As if sensing her apprehension, the Aries Saint touched a hand to her shoulder and leaned close to whisper, "Just ignore him."

"What if he talks to me? What if he looks at me? What if he breathes on me?"

The panic that Mu heard within her voice brought a slight frown to touch his lips. He squeezed her shoulder in a gentle sign of understanding and compassion. "Then you smile to him, say hello and be cordial. If at any time you start to feel uncomfortable, just tell him that. You both need to show respect to each other's wishes. If he still pressures you, come and get me. I'll have a quiet talk with him. But honestly,' Mu said with a smile, 'have some faith in him. I said I would not lecture you, but I will say this. You must move on. You cannot hide within the past any longer. As long as you continue to wear your scars, you will never heal."

She didn't reply to him as he walked away to join his wife, Chastine, who was chatting with Shaka and Noel. And for a moment she stood completely transfixed, looking like an idiot no doubt. Then a voice spoke up from behind her, "Here you are."

Turning about, she came face to face with Eira, Saga's Starmate. The beautiful Garou and Goddess still held an air of immense power, wild freedom and internal female strength while embracing the loving and kind nature of motherhood. Next to her, and with his little hand in hers, was Adian, who quickly ducked behind his mother with a timid smile upon his lips.

"I'm glad you came," Eira said in her smooth and musical tone of voice laced with the touch of her ancestral accent - Gaelic. She smiled to her longtime friend. "Mu is right,' she added, speaking low so to keep her words discrete, 'it is time your scars healed. So lift up your chin, swallow your pride and show the Scorpio what a stupid male he was."

Josie's brows furrowed. She blinked a few times in confusion as to Eira's words. "Wait, you're not going to lecture me?"

"No. I will not."

"Mu said I should just ignore Milo."

Reaching out a hand, Eira brushed a lock of Josie's hair to the side so that the tick silk kissed her cheek. "Do not just ignore him, show him what a fool he had been. His mistake has cost both of you too much. Hold your head proud, strut yourself like a bitch in heat and show that man what he lost, show him what his mistake cost him and make him suffer like a man should suffer."

Josephine's heart skipped from the power Eira's words instantly swept through her. Standing there beneath the Goddess' intense and passionate eyes left Josephine shivering. She could feel Eira's feminine power, reaching deep to find her inner Goddess, the Wild Woman as Eira called it – the personification of the Feminine. "Show him what he lost…"

The Garou's eyes sparkled and her beautiful features tucked into a devious expression. "You are his woman," she growled low and heatedly. "You will always be his woman due to his mark that you bear upon your flesh. He will always desire you, need you and crave you with more desperation and passion than any other woman. You need to show him, remind him that you are worth his suffering and that you are worth him fighting for."

Josie snorted, rolling her eyes. "He's not suffering. Besides,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'who would he be fighting with, for me?"

"He is fighting you for you."

"Eira, that doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it? He will need to fight you to gain you. He will need to fight to prove to you that he is sorry for what happened and to show you that he has suffered just as you have suffered over his mistake."

"You're lecturing me," muttered Josie.

Eira chuckled, idly stroking a hand through Adian's soft hair. She never took her keen eyes from her friend. "I try not listen to the conversations my husband has with his fellow Saints,' she said in a smooth exchange of topics, 'yet there are times when I cannot help but let words touch my ears. I have heard Milo's sadness and his pain when he has spoken to Saga during the investigation of his affair."

"Investigation?" Josie glanced to Eira with a brow arched. "What investigation?"

"You did not know of the investigation that the Pope ordered?"

Josie shook her head.

"Interesting," mewed Eira in thought. "Remember, men are fickle creatures. Their wills can be weakened with trivial and primal desires and urges. Milo will not speak of what truly happened that night. None of us know what happened between Milo and Shaina but Shion, and he will not break Milo's confidence. Milo will divulge the truth to you in order to have you again."

"Josie,' she went on to say, 'you hold so much power over that man, even if he has incredible abilities and powers of his own in being a Gold Saint. But you are the woman who holds not only his heart, but his soul." Eira touched Josie's cheek, bringing the younger woman's eyes to focus upon her. "He, with all his heart and with all his soul, loves you. He has never forgiven himself for what he did and for what you did to yourself. Now go eat,' she gave a little push to her friend, 'I can hear your stomach yelling in hunger."

With a sigh, Josephine turned her eyes away as Eira was pulled off by Adian when the young boy spotted his father and his brother. Even though Eira said she was not giving a lecture, Josie was sure as hell she just heard one. Very sneaky of Eira to hide a lesson in her words. The lesson was heard, loud and clear, and the passionate argument used to describe Josie's role in Milo's life sparked a sense of pride within her. Pride that she was the Starmate to the Scorpio Gold Saint. There was only one of her in the entire world and she should be proud of that, but instead, she was reminded that Milo had easily forgotten that and found another woman.

Damn it! Why did her mind have to haunt her with such negativity? Josie swore she had overcome her destructive inner-idiot through years of therapy with Coralline, but every so often a negative and self-destructive smack took a notch out of her

"I need a drink."

"You and me both."

Josie flinched to an arm that came to fall upon her shoulder. She quickly glanced to the side to see the Cancer Gold Saint, Deathmask. "Mephisto,' she chuckled, using the Saint's born name, 'don't scare me like that."

The man flashed her a devious and dangerous grin. "Why not? Scaring the shit out of people is what I do best."

"Indeed." She gave him a playful shove and a chuckle. "What do you want?"

"I've come to say hello. It's been a while since I've seen you. Besides, you look like you need a drink. There's an open bar out on the patio. Come on, I'll treat you."

She narrowed her eyes. Mephisto offering to buy a drink? What was he getting at? However, right now, she wasn't going to turn away the offer of a free drink. Cautiously she ran her eyes around the room. "You're offering to buy a girl a drink? Where's Samira?"

The man flashed a dangerous grin at the mention of his feisty Starmate. "She won't be here till tomorrow. Family business has her locked away in Duat."

Josie's lips tucked into a little frown. She was hoping that the Egyptian Goddess would be around. Samira was always a pleasure to be around, and she and Josie had a lot in common when it came to their personalities. The daughter to the God Anubis was certainly a firecracker that Josie loved to be around. The two were a formidable team.

"Come on,' he goaded, 'let's get a drink. You look like you could use one."

A few minutes later and she was standing out on the patio of beautiful stone work that over looked a port of the resort. The warm sun stretched its golden rays out over the Mediterranean Sea as it slowly sank towards the earth. The scenery was breathtaking and enchanted Josie with just one look. Closing her eyes, she tipped her head into the sun's setting rays as she leaned forwards against the stone wall. With the cocktail she had been sipping slowly helping to ease her and strengthen her resolve, Josie was growing more comfortable.

Mephisto had fallen quiet as he leaned his back to the wall next to her. He would steal a glance at her as he raised his beer to his lips for a long draw. "You're looking good, kid."

Josie smirked. "I guess so."

"You rich yet?" he asked with a twisted grin.

Josie chuckled and shook her head. "Not yet."

"I've heard your career's taken off. I'm glad you're getting yourself back on track."

"So am I," she whispered, taking another sip of her cocktail. Josie didn't know why she opened her mouth to speak, but she did. "Mephisto?"

The Cancer Saint raised a brow as he turned his slender, almost evil eyes towards her. "Yeah?"

"You wouldn't lie to me if I asked your opinion on something, would you?"

The man snorted. "You kidding? When the hell have I ever sugar coated anything I've fucking said? I may be one hell of a fucking bastard, but I'm an honest bastard."

She smiled. "Good. I need some solid advice."

"Oh yeah?" She nodded to his question and he went on to ask, "On what?"

"Is he really suffering?"

"Huh?"

Josie took a breath. "Eira and Mu told me that Milo has been suffering because of what happened between us. I don't want to hear any more lectures or lessons on what happened. I know what happened. He slept with Shaina. I know I'll never know why, and I know I shouldn't give a shit any more after so long. But I can never stop thinking and wondering and pondering. It's a fucking nightmare that won't go away. I need to know if he's really suffering, and since you're the Cancer Saint and the man born to make others suffer, I can trust your opinion on the matter."

Deathmask grinned. He took her statement as a damn good compliment. Out of all the Saints, he was the cruelest and the most deadly. He _knew_ how to make others suffer and took great pride in his work, enjoying every second of it. He took a drink of his beer then set the bottle to the top of the wall.

"He hasn't been the same since the day you left. He looked like a dead man walking from that day forth. For a long time he didn't leave the Scorpio Temple. Then when the news came that you had tried to take your life, he just gave up. He honestly wanted to die."

Josie's eyes quickly glanced to the handsome Italian at her side. "He wanted to die?" No. She couldn't believe that. Milo wasn't suicidal! Then again, the same could be said about her - once.

Mephisto nodded. "Fucking bastard just gave up on everything. He didn't care about anything, not anybody." He leaned back to the stone with his bare elbows placed up behind him on the wall. "I remember that night when Camus and Shion went to tell him about your suicide attempt. I'll never forget the cry of anguish that echoed across Sanctuary."

Drawing in a sigh, he raised his eyes to the crystal blue sky. "I know death and pain and suffering, Josie. Hell, I'm the harbinger of it all. I've seen the look of terror and torture upon the faces of men, but I have to say, I've never seen a look upon a man's face as I saw that night upon his face. That look embodied horror and pure agony, the look of a shattered heart."

"He was never the same man, Josie," Deathmask added with a slight frown.

"What happened?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "That's not for me to say. Personal questions should be kept personal. I won't start gossip and bullshit."

"Mephisto…"

He shook his head and looked to her. "I mean it, Josie. If you want more answers then go to the source. Ask Milo what happened to him."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't talk to him."

"Shit,' Mephisto snarled, dragging a hand through his dark blue hair, 'it's been almost six fucking years, girl. When are you going to get your head out of your ass and grow a pair of balls, huh? You're not a fucking pussy nor are you a whiny bitch, but damn…you've turned into a sniveling little girl."

Josie's cheeks heated, as did her blood. Anger swirled within her and she opened her mouth to snap back at him, yet something inside of her caught her words before they could be said. Perhaps it was reality that had hit her, a touch of truth. "Son of a bitch…"

"Hey now, that's low," muttered the Saint.

"No,' Josie shook her head as her eyes blinked rapidly, 'I meant…you're right. I know you're right. Everybody's been right."

With a sigh, she laid her chin to folded arms and her eyes turned out to the sea before her. "I'm not the first woman to have a guy cheat on her. I just didn't expect him to be that guy. I thought he was above that, considering…you know…he's a Saint." She chuckled at the irony.

"Hell, Josie,' said Mephisto in a soft voice, 'he's still a man, a human man. Mistakes will happen. We all make them. Hell, Saga went fucking nuts, murdered Shion, brainwashed Aiolia, ordered Shura to murder both Athena and Aiolos then started a damn war. You think Milo made a mistake?" He scoffed. "Saga's got a lot more guilt weighing upon his shoulders. And we've all forgiven him. All of us, and I mean _all_ of us have forgiven Milo for his mistake. You're the only one who hasn't."

"You mean not a single one of you condemned him for sleeping with another woman? If your Starmate had cheated on you, would you be so forgiving?"

"You can't really ask me that, Josie."

"Oh? And why not? You said you'd be honest with me."

"Yeah. I did, and I am being fucking honest with you."

"So why won't you answer my question?"

"One,' he chuckled with a smirk, 'Samira is a noble born Goddess with a high standards of honor and morality. And two, if my Starmate hadn't been in control of herself when she had the affair, I couldn't condemn her."

Josie blinked, looking at the Saint with a very perplexed eye. "What do you mean?"

Mephisto took up his beer then pushed away from the wall. He shrugged his shoulders as he took a draw from the bottle. "Talk to him. That's all I gotta say. Looks like dinner's ready. Come, kid,' he clapped her on the shoulder and gifted her with one of his traditional psychotic smiles, 'you can sit by me."

She groaned as he gave her a little pull from the wall. "Oh goody…"

Ω

Dinner had been served and all who were gathered sat to their seats to enjoy the beautifully cooked Greek cuisine. Conversations were mild and with laughter ringing out across the room. Aiolos made a toast to his brother and his future sister-n-law then invited all of their friends to partake in the meal. The food was divine and left Josie's starving tummy very content. She was happy that the atmosphere in the room was light and jovial, and for the most part, she was comfortable.

Yet there was one small, looming problem.

Milo.

Every so often Josie would notice Milo was watching her. She realized that his beautiful blue eyes hardly left her as dinner progressed. And though Josie sat next to Deathmask, who for the most part tried his best to keep her entertained, she found avoiding Milo rather difficult. The Pull was so strong that the sudden want to be around him was almost overwhelming and became so obvious to the Cancer Saint that he ordered her second cocktail.

The Pull was almost impossible for any Starmate to ignore as it was term used to explanation of the intense desire and need to be close to a Starmate's Saint, most often accompanied by the warming sensation of the Starmate's 'mark', a birthmark looking mark of the constellation to which the Specter, Saint or God Warrior was associated with.

No matter how far away she was from him and how many years had passed, Josie could still feel him and the want to be close to Milo. Not only did her soul and her heart crave him, but her body did as well. She had never found another man so attractive or so sexually desirable than him. And not once had she gone to another man for any gratification.

The fact that she was still sexually attracted to Milo drove Josie insane more than one night a damn week. It was like a curse! Even her own fantasies betrayed her by flooding her mind with erotic images of Milo and her enwrapped within the most perverse form of sexual bliss. Just the thought, reminiscing upon her exotic dreams, sent a shiver down her spine.

"Are you alright?"

The question came from a delicate voice and a little nudge from her side. She glanced up to see Evelyn looking to her with a worried expression upon her angelic features. Josie smiled giving a little nod. "I am, thanks to another drink."

Eve turned her soft eyes down to the cocktail glass and frowned. She was not a friend to any alcoholic drink, and she certainly didn't approve of any person drowning their troubles in a glass. "I see," she said with a slight sigh. "How are you doing? Do you like the dinner?"

"The food is amazing, and…I'm doing okay."

"Are you sure?"

Josie nodded. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to head back to my room now. I'm really exhausted."

Evelyn gave a smile and a nod. "Of course. I really appreciate you coming down to join us. I know it was hard, but it meant a lot to me."

"You're my friend,' Josie said in reply, reaching out to hug Evelyn, 'I'd do anything to see you happy."

Eve returned the hug and upon hearing Josie's proclamation, tightened her arms and whispered, "Then don't ever take yourself away from me again, Josie. Please?"

Hearing the quiver within Evelyn's voice broke Josie's heart. There was nothing she could say but pull back and nod.

"Well, I hope you catch up on some rest. Listen, the girls and I are going to be spending the day at the beach tomorrow while the guys are out on some chartered fishing trip, which no doubt will end up with somebody having a concussion. Why don't you come with us?"

A day at the beach was extremely tempting, alright…more than tempting. The idea sounded heavenly. "That sounds nice."

"Wonderful. I'll phone you in the morning." Evelyn kissed her friend's cheek. "You should take a walk outside before you head on up to your room. There's stairs that go down this wonderful little pathway through the resort's gardens. It is really quite a lovely walk at night." She thought for a moment then added, "Come to think of it. There is a path that deviates down to the beach. Aiolia and I took a walk down the beach for a little stroll last night."

"I might just do that, clear my head and all."

"Good. See you tomorrow. Now I need to go speak to Chase and confirm my panic that the bouquets will be here on time." She gave Josie another kiss on the cheek then stood from her chair, slipping further down the table to her friend.

Left on her own, Josie bid Mephisto a good night then left the table. Her steps took her to the patio doors where she stopped with a glance out to the beautiful scenery outside the doors. Sunset was upon the seaside resort, casting beautiful colors of reds and oranges against the blue horizon. The hour was still early in the evening, leaving a few hours of dimming light left. Perhaps a walk would do her well and end a busy and stressful day of travel on a good note.

So she turned away from the boring hotel to vanish to the beautiful world outside.

Milo's blue eyes narrowed as he saw his Starmate stand from the table after a short talk with Evelyn. At first Josie headed out of the banquet hall and out to the patio and gardens. The Gold Saint tried to ignore her departure, but a warning, electric prickles, started to creep over his skin to leave cool goose bumps in their wake.

From across the table, Mephisto noticed the change in Milo's aura. The other Saint's Cosmos was flickering ever so slightly and with worry. From the corner of his eye the Cancer Saint noticed Milo observing Josie's departure out the patio doors. "Just go after her," he said over the rim of his third beer. Or was it is fourth? Eight?

Milo shifted his attention to Deathmask. He didn't say anything but turned his eyes away.

Mephisto rolled his eyes. "Some Saint you are,' he muttered, leaning back in his chair, 'letting your Starmate walk out on your sorry ass for the second time."

Milo's eyes snapped back and his lips pulled thin. He didn't like the way Mephisto tossed out his opinion, nor did he enjoy the other Saint reminding him of Josie leaving in the first place years prior.

"Go after her."

"Mind your own business, Mephisto," snarled Milo.

Deathmask sneered as he ran a critical eye over his considered 'friend'. "You don't deserve a Starmate if you're going to let her skip away again with your fucking tail tucked between your legs and your balls cut off." Pushing back his chair, Mephisto stood with a harsh and judgmental scowl running over Milo. "You should be running after her with nothing more than the want to claim her again, to make her yours. But instead, you're sitting on your ass, stewing in your depression. You make me sick."

Milo bit his tongue as he leveled a deadly and dangerous glare towards the backside of the Cancer Saint as he walked off to join another conversation. His anger was simmering so strongly that his fingers, which were laced in his lap, were turning white with blood thinning tightness.

"She shouldn't be alone out there."

"Didn't you tell me to leave her alone earlier, Camus?" Milo turned his eyes to his closest friend, the Aquarius Gold Saint, and reminding him of an earlier conversation.

The Aquarius Saint gave a nod as he took a sip of his coffee. His stern yet handsome face showed no flicker of emotions as he stared hard at his friend. "I believe I told you not to be foolish and to give her space. I said nothing to the point of leaving her alone. Cordial, I believe that is the word I used."

Camus let his cold eyes trail his friend's Cosmos. "I see your Cosmos becoming more unstable. What has you troubled?"

"I'm not sure," said Milo as he looked back to the patio and the open doors. "I just have a bad feeling."

"Then you should listen to your inner voice and go after her. She is still your Starmate. It is your duty to see to her safety."

'_Her safety…' _

Those words were the catalyst setting off Milo's internal drive to protect Josephine. Before another word was spoken, he was to his feet, following after her.


	2. The Suffering

Sleeping With the Scorpion S. Lazic

Sleeping With the Scorpion

~ Part 2 ~

Ω

~ A Saint Seiya Fanfiction ~

Scorpio Milo x Josephine (OC)

~3~

Josie muttered under her breath as she tugged at the bindings to her hair, ripping them away so she could shake free the delicate coils she had so meticulously placed. She was fed up with this fancy party dress and pretty hairstyle. Already halfway through the back walkway of the hotel gardens and her shoes were off. There had been a time when her life had been much simpler, when there were no parties, no promotions, photo shoots or concerts - just her life and her enjoyment of the simplicity allowed to her. Josie was a woman of nature, not a woman who craved first class tickets on airplanes, fancy cars, social pleasures or the damn paparazzi.

She missed those days. The days she had with Milo before his death – when he left her. She missed the wonderful days spent lazing about in the sun that streamed down over Sanctuary. The two had often slipped away from Milo's duties to stretch out beneath the warm rays on a roll of grass while depicting the formations of clouds that would drift along through the crystal blue sky. They would lie together in the grass with her head resting upon his stomach and a set of his deadly fingers combing through her hair. Conversation was easier back then with topics ranging of pleasures and of delights.

Now, more often than not, those memories brought with them nothing but tears. There were too many lonely moments now when she would hear his laughter and cry over the memory.

Taking a deep breath, Josie raised her expressionless eyes up to the darkening sky only to frown as she saw a falling star streak across the paling heavens. Emptiness was her mind as it seemed there were no thoughts to fill the vacancy. Then again, she didn't want to think. She just wanted to get as far away from everybody as possible and just stare off into the endless ocean.

The path she was walking twisted in and out of a lengthy garden before coming to a stairway heading down towards the docks. There was a party going on at a beachside cabana bar as music and laughter danced the air. She walked away from the crowd with her toes pressing through the cool sand and following a line of burning torches. In her current moodiness even laughter was bubbling up anger.

The water was growing darker and more ominous the further she walked away from the main sections of the hotel. Over the delicate skin, she could see the reflections of torches and of dock-lights moving on the waves. The water appeared calm, and the few boats tethered to the long docks rocked slowly back and forth in a rhythmic swaying of the ocean waves.

Stopping in her trek, Josie turned to look out to the waters. She sighed, stretched her arms up over her head then slowly bent her back till she both felt and heard little pops. There, now that felt so much better. After sitting on the airplanes for so long, her back had developed quite a few kinks.

Damn it, she should've brought a beer or at least a martini. Oh well, another night perhaps.

A loud clatter of laughter from the cabana drew Josie's attention, and from behind her came a smooth, masculine voice speaking in English and with a southern tint to it. "Well now, looks like somebody might be a tiny bit lost."

She glanced over her shoulder to see two young men walking towards her, both wearing swim trunks with shirts missing. Josie noticed they had beers within her hands and their steps swayed ever so slightly. "I'm not lost," she told them with a scowl turning her lips downwards.

"Are ya sure? Ya shouldn't be out here alone, darlin'," said one of them with wavy blonde hair and hazed green eyes. He was a tall guy with muscles built as if he had started in football before he hit puberty.

The other guy matched the first's profile in many ways yet he had dark black hair and blue eyes. His skin was darker no doubt from days spent under a UV tanning light. He too had that over the top muscle build like the blonde, and both looked like they belonged in a fraternity rather than in a beach in Greece. To Josie, they could've just stepped off an American college campus.

"Whether I am here alone or not is none of your business,' Josie grumbled, turning to walk away with an added, 'have a good night." She wasn't but a few steps away when she heard their doubled strides crunching upon the sand. A low groan and a roll of her eyes was given. She chose to ignore them and kept on walking.

From behind her, the two men tossed each other devious snickers and evil grins brought on by intoxicated encouragement or drunken delusion depending on their level of alcoholic orgasm. She could hear them snickering back and forth to each other, and after a few minutes of them following her, she spun about with her arms snapping to the side and barked, "Is there something I can do for you gentleman? Get you another beer perhaps or a stomach pump?"

The blonde stepped forwards with a finger jabbing at her. "I knew it!" he laughed, throwing his arms up in the air before slapping his friend on the shoulder. "Bro! I told you it was her! It's Josephine."

Josephine was her stage-name, the name she was known by, and un-lucky for her, by these two fools. Oh goody, fans. Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth, she crossed her arms with a dangerous glare leveled upon them.

The other laughed a very chauvinistic laugh as he covered his mouth with a hand so he could snicker. "Oh man, you're right! I can't believe it! Dude, this is the best vacation ever!" He made the mistake of moving up to Josie and throwing an arm about her shoulder, hugging her to him. "You've got to give us an autograph!"

"I don't have to give you two anything!" Josie winced when the stench of liquor struck her cold. She tried to shove the man away when he invaded her personal space but the bastard just tightened his arm while waving and calling to his friend to get his cell out for a picture. The other guy was fumbling about as if he couldn't remember which 'non-existent' pocket of his trunks had his phone. Was the guy that stupid?

Snarling, Josie bent an elbow then drove it into the guy next to her sending him stumbling away and holding his gut. "Get off me!" She spun on them as the dark haired man scrambled to stand, trying hard to contain his ego. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Go fuck off some place and leave me the hell alone!" With that said, she stomped off.

The two men passed each other confused looks that quickly turned into expressions of alcohol filled anger and self-induced disappointment. Neither liked the idea that they had just been 'dissed' by a very popular singer. In their minds, they both thought that they deserved some attention from Josephine. When she refused their advancement, their testosterone filled egos couldn't handle the humiliation. They advanced quickly on her, one reaching out to grab at her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

Josie yelped as she was spun about, finding herself locked within the powerful arms of the blonde. He was laughing and swinging her around while high-fiving his 'bro'. How she hated stupid men! How she hated drunk ass-holes like these two! This wasn't the first time she had found herself under the harassing attention of some obnoxious or obsessed fan. She was fed up with the entire nonsense of fans thinking that they owned her, could demand attention from her and thought that they deserved time with her!

Growling low when the man's arms tightened about her, Josie began to twist and kick while screaming out a lovely string of derogatory obscenities and painful threats. It seemed that her struggles only brought on more laughter.

"Oh come on, pretty darlin'. My friend and I just want a picture!"

The blonde who was holding her laughed towards his friend who had found his own cell phone. "Dude! Take a picture!"

Josie's eyes went wide when a hand came across her chest to grab at one of her delicately, and expensively, covered breasts. Her cheeks flushed and she howled out at him. "You fucking pervert! Get your damn hand off me before I call for security!"

"You hear that, Mike? She's gonna call for security! Ha!"

The blonde, now identified as Mike, chuckled from behind Josie and leaned forwards with a waft of stale beer breath tumbling against her face. She winced, looking away. "Now why would you go and do that? We're just trying to be friendly."

"There's nothing friendly about you two, dickless pricks. Let go of me before you get hurt," Josie growled as she tried to lean away when the man made a move to kiss her cheek.

Too bad the fools were too sloshed to pick up the fact she was neutering their masculinity. They just laughed as if her jibes were something of amusement. She kicked out, arching her back to use the blonde's chest to support her as she moved. The dark haired man backed away, waving his arms, and with his face twisting into a mock show of fright.

Through their laughs and their drunken movements, Josie caught a shadow stepping forth from the dark beach. At first she thought another friend was going to join the party till she saw a shine of sky blue catch a stray light from a torch.

Her slender brows knitted together when she both saw and felt a Cosmos starting to flare. "I would highly recommend you let me go. Right. Now."

The dark haired man chortled as he leaned forwards to pat her upon the cheek. "Why should we do that? Come on. We just want to chat and maybe get a drink. Then who knows. You might just like us and want to spend some time with us. We're loyal fans, ya know."

Josie's lips pulled back and she snarled to the touch. "You don't understand. It's for your own safety that you let me go."

"But we're just getting to know each other," said Mike with an almost pitiful slur to his voice.

Josie gulped when the Cosmos flared once again as the figure stepped into the next section of torch light, moving steadily closer – stalking. She looked back to Mike as he dared to lean forwards, and after licking her lips, whispered, "Seriously. Either you let me go right now or you're going to end up in a world of hurt. Take your pick. Me kicking in your balls or him ripping them off." She raised an arm as best she could to point down the beach.

Him? The statement brought both of the men to blink their eyes to Josie before slowly looking over Mike's shoulder. There was an awkward moment when neither reacted since their slow turning brains, flooded with beer, couldn't quite grasp the fact that they had an unwanted visitor.

A few quick seconds later and the darker of the two frat-boys was able to gather himself. He puffed out his naked chest with a breath of air, like an animal making itself look bigger, as he put himself between his friend and Josephine. "What the hell are you looking at?"

The blonde laughed when the stranger put hands upon his slender hips, "Maybe he doesn't speak English, Tracy. He could speak... Wait, what do the people here speak?"

Tracy glanced back to give a drunken shrug. "Why are you asking me, Mike? Do I look like a damn native to you?"

Josie slid her unamused gaze from one to the other then rolled her eyes. Is this what passed for college education these days in the States? Certainly these two gentlemen had more sense to themselves than a lick, stick and a promise. They just had that type of aura about them, uneducated fraternity brothers. The type that belong on a spring break island on a boat full of intoxicated bimbos. Better yet, the type that belong on a boat full of intoxicated bimbos in one of those made-for SyFy movies where the giant, mutated piranhas eat them all! Oh yes, Josie liked that explanation much better.

"This is Greece, you geniuses. People here speak Greek, including him," said Josie. The stranger's handsome features pulled back into a devious grin, but still he remained quiet. "Please let me go before you guys get hurt."

Tracy asked as he glanced to Mike with a scoff, "Hurt us? Bull shit. You see these muscles, babe?" Raising a bare arm, he flexed with a showing of powerful arms no doubt built from years spent in a gym. "We're stronger than this punk."

"Yeah," Tracy purred as he raised an arm as well to flex his own muscles. "Tracy and I train daily."

"Train for a life time,' said the stranger in accented English, 'it doesn't matter to me. I'll still beat your bodies into nothing more than piles of splintered bones."

There was silence as the threat settled upon the air, then the two men broke out into macho laughter – pointing and mocking. Only Josie wasn't laughing. She and the stranger had their eyes locked upon each other.

"He's not kidding boys,' said Josie as she glanced between the two, 'he will hurt you, and what he does to you won't be too pretty."

Mike's hand moved, clumsily grasping at Josie's chest.

She squeaked as her cheeks flushed red and a set of deadly blue eyes blazed. "I told you to get your damn hand off me!"

After the yell was given, Josie raised a foot to bring her heel down upon the man's bare toes. Something went snap. Something went crackle. And something certainly went pop. When Mike released Josie, hopping on his foot, she rounded on him, grabbed him by a fist of his blonde hair and pulled him closer…and right into a raising knee that connected directly to his groin. The man's howl went up a few notches as he cupped himself and doubled over in agonizing pain right into a fetal position upon the sand.

His pain did little to cool her tempter, and so she snapped at Mike, "I told you not to touch me!"

"She did tell you," said the stranger with a calm chuckle.

Tracy didn't know whether to laugh at his friend, through his wonderful vision of drunken camaraderie, or turn on Josie for the same reason. He obviously made the wrong choice. Before Tracy could turn on Josie, a muscular arm reached out to wrap about his neck, fingers wrapping about his throat. He found himself being drawn backwards then down to the sandy floor with enough power that sand exploded all about him, yet provided a softness so his body wouldn't snap from the impact. Then again, Josie's hero was being 'gentle' to the mortal.

"When a lady asks you to keep your hands off of her, you keep your damn hands off of her, especially if that lady is my Starmate who can neuter you in your sleep."

Scoffing, the stranger stood with a curl of his lips. He turned his eyes to Josie. "Are you alright?"

He blinked when he saw a set of deadly eyes glaring back to him, and so he raised his hands in question. "What? What'd I do?"

"I could've handled them on my own, Milo!" Josie snapped, her eyes blazing.

The Scorpio Saint cocked his head to the side as he ran his eyes over the two men who were groveling and slowly picking themselves up. The Saint grunted with his handsome face twisting into a look of disgruntle annoyance.

"Yeah, you sure handled them," he muttered under his voice.

"What was that?"

With a laugh, he glanced back to his Starmate as he dragged a hand through his thick, wavy hair. "Trouble always seems to follow you."

Narrowing her eyes, Josie ran a sharp gaze over him. "No kidding." With those two words, she spun about stomping away.

Milo blinked his eyes before glaring at her departing back. She wasn't going to get away that easily. A few quick steps brought him to her side, but not too close to where his own 'jewels' would be in striking distance.

"A thank you would be appreciated," he mumbled.

"Fuck off."

Dangerous blue eyes slid within sockets to regard the seething woman. Milo sighed as he could feel her anger licking at him like flames. Stuffing hands into his pockets, he quickened his stride. "I take it you're not in the talkative mood?"

"Go fuck yourself."

Milo's lips pressed thin. He knew Josie could have a very vibrant dictionary, but he still wasn't pleased when she turns her darkly colored vocabulary on him. "Ever the polite young lady."

Josie stopped, turning about to face him. "Is there something you want besides pissing me off?"

Milo glanced down to her. "I want to talk, not piss you off."

"Well, too fucking bad. I'm not wanting to talk and you've already pissed me off."

"How did I do that?" he questioned with a brow raised. Growling, Milo pointed down the way where the two troublemakers were finally dragging themselves away. "I just saved your skinny little ass if you didn't notice."

"I didn't need your help!" Josie screamed. She clenched her fist, stomped a foot then began to walk away. "Just leave me alone!"

Milo frowned then sighed shaking his head. This wasn't going to be easy. Maybe he should turn back and leave her to her space. Milo had turned about, ready to take one step when his body disobeyed his brain and began to follow after her. No, he wasn't going to let her get away from him this time. He'd been trying to find a way to talk to her for years, since he returned to life, and each time she managed to slip between his fingers. Josie had a talent for shutting people out of her life, especially those who had hurt her. And though he hadn't meant to hurt her intentionally, Milo conceded the truth that he had damaged her greatly, including uprooting her trust and her love in him.

Milo was not one of those Gold Saints who often thought before his actions. He acted before his thoughts, to which Mu would kindly point out that the Scorpio Saint needed to knock it the hell off – in more polite terms. This was probably one of those moments that would end up getting him hurt.

Josie yelped the moment a set of powerful fingers clasped about her wrist, pulling her to stop. She stumbled for a moment, then caught herself in mid swing as she swung a hand behind her as her body twisted. She knew who had her and had intention to slap the hell out of him, but Milo was faster and caught her other wrist. Now that he held her arms, Josie was left hissing like a kitten.

Her hissy-fits were something Milo was very used to, yet never happy with. When she began to struggle and curse at him, he pulled her right against him, pinning their arms between their bodies as he leaned down till their noses touched and growled at her, "Would you mind being quiet? You wouldn't want your temper to get reported would you? I don't think Aiolia would appreciate security kick your ass on out of this hotel, would you?"

Josie's cheeks flushed just before her eyes flared with rage. She began to struggle once again, struggling hard enough that Milo had to release her. Stumbling back, she leveled her Starmate with a rage filled gaze. "Of course you would say that, just like everybody else is telling me to behave and watch myself and be nice! Stop telling me what to do, what to say, how to act and what to eat!"

Milo tipped his head as he put his hands to his trim hips. "What are you talking about? I've never told you to do anything like that. When have I ever told you what to eat, what to say, what to do and how to whatever?"

"Plenty of times!" she charged with her hands tossed up into the air.

Milo's eyes narrowed in thought. After a second, or two, his lips spread into a wide smile and he laughed. "Okay, there was that one time I warned you not to eat the red sauce." He jabbed a finger at her. "But you didn't listen."

With a heavy sigh, Josie shook her head. "Fucking hell. You're impossible! All of you are impossible!" Once again she went off stomping, flicking a single digit up into the air. "Go back to the party, Milo. I'm going to bed."

Since when did the Scorpio Saint ever listen to an order coming down from any person, especially is Starmate? Smirking, he followed after her at a safe distance. If she wouldn't talk to him, Milo would at least see her safely to her room.

Ω

Josie knew she was being followed – by him. She had a thought to stop and confront him, but once she had entered into a less private section of the resort's garden, swearing like a mad woman wouldn't be taken very well by the other guests. So she bottled up her anger and stomped even more as she turned up another path leading from the beach up to the hotel.

He was being very quiet, as usual, while keeping his distance. But she could tell he was not too far behind her – sneaking about. Josie would always be able to feel him, even more so when he was very close to her. Yet every time she would stop and glance over her shoulder, she saw nothing but shadows and other people.

Once inside the resort, she headed directly to an elevator that she took up to her floor. While the want to scream Milo's name was upon the tip of her tongue, exhaustion was wrapping its seductive embrace about her, and by the time she got to her door and was able to unlock the darn thing (after dropping her keycard twice), she could barely keep her eyes open.

Josie didn't even bother to turn on the lights to her suite. After closing the door and locking it, she leaned heavily against the door with her forehead pressed against the painted wood. A deep sigh pushed up from her throat, tightening her lips as her eyes clenched.

Maybe she was too tired to bitch, but whatever the reason, she spoke softly, "I know you're out there, Milo."

Outside in the hall, the Scorpio Saint had taken up to leaning to the wall with one ankle crossed to the other and arms pressed against his chest. At the muffled tone of her tired voice, Milo's stunning blue eyes parted and he turned his head slightly to the left.

"Why'd you follow me?" he heard her inquire.

After closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he replied, "To make sure you made it back to your room safely."

"We're at a hotel, Milo. What could happen?"

"Besides two drunk college boys assaulting you?"

She sighed, "Shut up."

Milo smirked, but didn't say anything.

After a moment of silence, Josie's voice sounded once more. "You can leave now. I'm back in my room and obviously safe."

"Very well."

Josie's eyes drew open as she leaned back, surprised by the unexpected answer. She expected him to curse at her and demand she listen to him. Instead, he obliged her requested as she heard the rustle of his clothes and then his steps disappearing along the carpet.

Panic fluttered within her, twisting her belly into a tight knot. A whimper sounded as she nibbled upon her lip, undecided on what to do. There was a part of her that screamed to go after him, but there was another part of her that huffed a 'good riddance' within her mind. Josie wasn't so sure which voice to listen to. However, before she could make up her mind the locks were clicking and the door was opening.

Within her mind, she could hear the voices of her friends telling her to talk to Milo and reminding her ever so gently that the man still adores her. Milo wanted to talk to her, even she could see that. So why was she still fussing with herself and wanting nothing more than to pick fights with him, to see him suffer for her pain?

Frowning, Josie threw open the door so she could rush out into the hall. She looked one way then the other before she spotted Milo waiting for the elevator. A shiver ran down her spine when the doors opened and he took the first step forwards.

"Milo!" His name fumbled past her lips when he turned about and was just about to raise a finger to press a button.

Their eyes met, and for a moment she was sure he would allow the doors to close. But they didn't. He was holding them open.

Josie took a step forwards as her arms came to fold against her chest, one hand holding the wrist of the other. "Please don't go," she whispered softly.

In the distance, Milo's eyes could be seen narrowing as if he had caught her little whisper.

What was he waiting for? Why wouldn't come out of the elevator? Didn't he hear her call to him?

Licking her dry lips, she swallowed her pride and called out, "Don't go!"

After a few seconds, a slight grin touched Milo's handsome mouth. He shoved his hands into his pockets then exited the elevator, walking back down the hall and towards his Starmate. When he was a few feet from her, he stopped and eyed her cautiously but didn't say a word.

Gulping, Josie fidgeted. Now that he was back, she wasn't so sure what to say as there were too many words flowing about within her brain – some not so polite as others. Taking a breath, she bucked up her courage and said, "I don't want you to go."

Milo's blue eyes flashed. He tipped his head that caused a thick lock of his deep blue hair to tickle a tan cheek. "What changed your mind?" he inquired softly.

She looked away, catching a few quick breaths. Those breaths caught within her chest when she felt him gingerly grip her chin, guiding her eyes back to him. He had never been one to like for her to turn away. Suddenly, Josie felt her heart melt, and he seemed much closer than a minute ago.

"I don't know," she heard herself mumble.

He stepped closer. "Yes, you do."

Oh sweet chocolate covered cupcakes. He was closer now, almost too close for she could feel the warmth of his breath tickling the tip of her nose. "I want to talk." Damn it, she almost sounded desperate.

Up went a brow a brow and Milo cocked his head to the side while releasing her chin. "Earlier you…"

Josie cut off his words with a sweep of a hand between them. "I know what I said earlier. And I know what I have been saying for a while. But you know everybody is right." She looked back up to him with a frown drawing her lips into a delicate pout. "I've been avoiding you because of my anger and my hate." That word tasted like acid upon her tongue.

Hate? Milo blew out a whistle as he stuffed his hand back into his pocket. "That's a pretty strong statement, Josie. I don't blame you though, for hating me. Believe it or not, I sort of understand that."

"You do?" she asked with another flutter of surprise tracing her eyes.

He nodded then jerked his chin towards the open door of her suite. "Let's go inside your room. If you want to talk, I would prefer to speak in private. A hotel hallway is no place for a personal conversation, especially the conversation we need to have."

Forcing a gulp down her throat, Josie nodded then the two of them turned back into her room. Milo closed the door behind him, locking it carefully as Josie meandered into the sitting room where she stood awkwardly, looking about as if she wasn't sure what to do or say next.

Milo stepped past her and to the windows, looking out to the ocean. The sky had grown dark with the setting of the sun and was now dotted with glittering stars.

Josie watched him as the heavy silence tightened about her. "Would you like something to drink?" How stupid was that question? Josie mentally slapped herself when he turned about with a brow raised. "I have some wine in the fridge, and I think there's some tea someplace."

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

She nodded while fumbling for her next words.

"Talk."

Blinking, Josie glanced up to see Milo crossing back to her. Her heart slammed within her chest. She hadn't been this close to him in years. Every emotion she had ever felt for the man came crawling right back into her, slapping her cold with a nice taste of harsh reality. There was no doubt in her mind that she still found him very attractive, but who wouldn't? Knowing how toned and sexy Milo's bare body was beneath all that clothing flamed an instant lick of desire deep within her. However, that desire was quickly calmed by the remaining anger she felt for him.

Taking a breath, she moved to sit upon the couch, leaning forwards with her elbows resting upon her knees. A delicate lock of her hair tumbled forwards to curtain her features. Through the fall she saw Milo sit down to a deep chair that was across from her and the glass coffee table.

"Where to start," she breathed out through a troubled sigh.

Milo shrugged his tight shoulders as he settled into the comfortable chair, one leg crossing the other and his arms settling upon the padded arms of the chair. "Start wherever you want. I'm all ears."

She looked up then down again as she laced her fingers. "The girls, and even Mephisto, are telling me that you still love me. Is this true, Milo?"

The Scorpio Saint drew in a deep breath as he weighed her question. He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth before releasing another breath in a very deep and loud sigh. "What do you think, Josie?"

"I'm not sure,' she said softly and with a little shake of her head, 'that's why I'm asking you."

"You know me, Josie,' Milo went on to say in his deep, Greek accented voice, 'and rather well I might add. You can answer your own question."

Groaning, she laid her head into her palms.

The Saint chuckled, "Come on, girl. It's not that hard."

"I don't know." She shook her head, nipping the inside of her cheek.

Josie heard the gentle rustle of fabric and a slight grunt from the chair, and only concluded that he was moving. She was right, for a moment later she felt his fingers touch beneath her chin as he raised her head. He had come before her, kneeling.

"If you're not sure,' Milo told her, 'then this isn't the time to ask that question."

She scoffed with a little chuckle. "Since when have you become a philosopher?"

The man cast her a devious grin. "I guess I've been spending too much time with Mu lately, and you're not around to remind me to be a stubborn ass."

She almost laughed – almost. Instead, Josie leaned back so his touch wouldn't keep warming her skin. The moment the sensation of his roughened fingertips drifted away she regretted the move, instantly missing his touch.

"This is really hard for me, Milo."

The Saint gave an understanding nod. "This isn't easy for me either, Josie."

"I really did hate you," she told him sadly.

"I know,' he whispered quietly, 'and you had every right to hate me."

Shaking her head, Josie pushed from the couch. She stepped by Milo and all he did was watch her walk to the windows where he could see her reflection. For a few moments the room fell into silence.

"Tell me what happened, Milo."

The Saint winced to that question. And though he knew it was about time for_ this_ conversation to be had, it wasn't going to be something he could stomach easily.

When he didn't answer right away, Josie added, "I need to know the truth. For far too long I've allowed my hatred for you and my pain to create every twisted scenario they could come up with. I've been haunted by dreams in which those scenarios play out. I don't think I've had a single night sleep since that has not been induced by some pill."

Milo twisted about to face her, concern knitting his handsome brow. "You're taking pills?"

"I have to!" she snapped with her eyes narrowing in the window's glossy reflection. "If I don't, all I see is you and her writhing on a bed in sexual bliss while mocking and sneering at me. I can't take this anymore, Milo. I can't."

Frowning, the Saint rose up from the chair, his powerful body uncoiling and muscle shifting beneath clothes and skin. He stepped to her with the want to embrace her, comfort her, yet she turned around and raised a hand.

"Please,' she implored, 'just let me speak."

Milo stopped and nodded, keeping a respectful distance.

"I could really get nasty right now, Milo. I could let all of my anger and all of my confusion twist my words and questions in to some really hateful shit, but I'm going to try my best to contain myself so we can have some form of an adult conversation."

"That would be appreciated."

Taking a steady breath, Josie leaned back to the window. "So tell me what happened. I was told that after I left Shion called an investigation."

The Saint nodded. "He did."

"Why would he do that?"

Milo ran a hand through his hair. "Because I couldn't remember what happened."

Josie arched a slender brow. "You don't remember?" Her voice fell flat. "I find that hard to believe since you can remember the last time we had sex, which ironically was soon before..."

Scoffing, Milo rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Josie. To this day I don't remember what happened from the time I saw Shaina that night to the next morning when I woke up…"

"In her bed - naked."

The Saint's face twisted in a look of sickness. "Yeah. Damn,' he grumbled, 'I've replayed exactly what I would say to you if I ever had to explain what happened, but now I can't remember a single thing."

"Like you said to me, start from the beginning."

Milo took a breath then returned to the chair. He sat down heavily with his lean and tight legs stretched out before him and his body slumped down till the back of his head caught upon the curved back of the chair.

Josie, with her lips twisting, stepped back to the couch where she sat facing him. A quick glance was stolen to the kitchen. Maybe some wine would do her some good, after all, this coming conversation was going to hurt.

"I remember us spending the earlier hours of the evening making love in our bed after I returned from a mission. That mission hadn't been easy for me, and I had needed to be with you to steady myself. I had missed you so much."

Josie nodded with a heavy frown creasing her pretty mouth. "Yeah. I remember you telling me that a woman had died in your arms after an attack in her village and that she looked a lot like me."

Milo shook his head as if trying to dislodge the painful memory from his mind. "It took two days to return to Sanctuary, and all I could think about on my travels was being back with you, in your arms. When I arrived in Sanctuary, Shaina cornered me at the dock, inquiring as to the results of my mission. I know she was not keen to the fact that I refused to tell her the finer details of my mission, especially the death of the villager that could have been your doppelganger. She kept pushing me and pushing me, but finally I had to physical move her so I could leave. She wasn't happy. I could feel her anger in her Cosmos as I departed the docks."

The man ran a hand down his face as a deep breath tore through his lungs, expanding his tight chest till his shirt tightened. "I didn't give her a second thought when I returned to the temple," he told her in a breathy chuckle. "All I remember is seeing you, your smile and your beautiful face. I remember sweeping you up into my arms and carrying you to our bed. I don't remember how many hours we stayed in that bed, but I do remember you left me exhausted."

"Four and a half."

Milo raised a speculative eye while grinning wickedly. "You remember?"

Huffing, Josie turned her blushing cheeks away. Yeah, she remembered alright. What woman could forget almost five hours of hard, hot and wild sex with the man who not only held her heart, but her soul?

Licking his lips, Milo arched his body till he was leaning forwards with elbows set atop his parted legs and fingers laced together. "It was then that I got a missive from Shura requesting a word with me. I left you snoring…"

"I wasn't snoring," Josie muttered, cutting off his words.

"Yes you were," he smirked. "You have this adorable little snore, like a puppy snore."

Josie's blush heated, and to get his attention back on track and not on her adorable little noises, she snapped her fingers. "Back on topic, please."

The man nodded, raising his hands in understanding just before he clapped them to his knees. "Yeah, sure." Taking a breath that was then released through a flutter of his lips, he stood, walking to the windows where he leaned against the cool glass to look outside.

"I never made it to the Capricorn Temple, and I never spoke to Shura that night." He closed his eyes as if he was searching for his memories. "Most of what happened between leaving the Scorpio Temple is blurry at best, just bits and pieces really."

Josephine frowned, worry creasing her features as she listened to what he was saying. "You mean you have no memory of anything after leaving me snoring in bed?"

He nodded his head. "Shaina confronted me on the steps, demanding to know why I refuse to appreciate her attention and her devotion to me. She was talking in the riddles of a desperate woman. She proclaimed her love to me, speaking in confused thoughts. She kept pushing herself on me and grabbing at me till I had to threaten her with physical harm if she didn't leave me alone. When she tried to kiss me, I had to physically move her aside."

"I began to walk away from her,' he went on to say with a slight snarl to his voice, 'but then she said my name. I stopped, and when I went to turn around I felt something sharp puncture my neck. The next thing I remember was waking up naked in her bed - alone."

With a snorted chuckle of discontent, Milo turned his gaze to Josie in the reflection of the window. "I don't even remember how you found out to be honest. It took me a few days to recover some parts of my memory, but it took a few more days for me to think properly all together."

"I remember," whispered Josephine as she stood from her chair, taking a few steps forwards with her arms lacing behind her back. "When I woke up the next morning and you were not in the bed, I figured you were off training or reporting to Shion on your mission. I went about the morning as if it was any other morning. I was on my way to visit Chastine when I walked by a small group of female recruits who were giggling and whispering amongst themselves. They said your name and pretty much, 'I can't believe she finally fucked him'. When they saw me they fell silent."

Shivering, Josie wrapped her arms about herself, rubbing her palms along her arms. "Even though I didn't see their faces behind their masks, I knew they were snickering at me, laughing at me and sneering at me with their eyes. They knew what had happened because they were trainees of Shaina." She raised her eyes to his reflection then slowly looked away, down to the floor. "That's how I found out."

"Damn," sighed Milo with his heart breaking within his chest. He turned about to watch his Starmate as she fidgeted where she stood. He wanted to reach out to her, gather her into his arms and bleed his heart to her, but he didn't dare touch her at this moment - not yet. "I'm sorry, Josie. If I had known what was going on…"

She raised a hand, asking for silence. "You didn't know what was going on. And that's why Shion called for an investigation, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Everything happened so quickly after that. Dohko says that he was the one who found me stumbling on some stairs, weak and disoriented. He took me right to Shion. They told me that I was running a fever and that I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I kept muttering incoherent words. Nothing I said made sense to them. So Shion called Fionnuala and she was the one who discovered that I had been drugged."

"Milo…" His name tumbled from Josie's lips in a delicate whimper laced with heartfelt compassion. "I don't understand. It's nearly impossible for Saints to fall ill or to be poisoned, especially at your level, being a Gold Saint. How did that happen?"

"I wasn't wearing my Clothe. The supposed message from Shura came in very early in the morning, and with the urgency of the message I departed the Temple in regular attire. Without the protection of my Clothe the poison swept quickly through my system." Milo leaned back against the window, crossing arms to his chest and raising his eyes to the ceiling.

He went on to say, "Fionnuala discovered that the poison Shaina used was laced with her Cosmos, a derivative of her special attacks much like the poison that runs in my Scarlet Needle. My immune system couldn't fight it even with my Cosmos running hot."

Josie was slowly shaking her head as if digesting everything he was telling her. She still couldn't believe most of what he was telling her, and the rest she didn't want to believe. Sighing, she pressed a hand to her stomach. "I feel sick."

Milo turned his eyes to her. She indeed looked as if she was feeling nauseous, her flesh paling and her lips pressing tight as if to hold back vomit.

"Shaina set up the entire event," he stated. "The missive was sent by one of her associates. Shura admitted that he never sent any notice to me. The notice was to lure me out of the Temple to where she could corner me alone in the early hours of the morning when there was normally little activity in between the Temples."

"I can't believe this," whispered Josie with a soft whimper as she ran her eyes around the floor before looking up to see him steadily watching her. "She drugged you so she could…" Whimpering, Josie covered her mouth with her hands, unable to finish her thought.

When she caught her voice, she breathed out a deep breath and muttered under her breath, "I thought you willingly went to her bed. Granted, I couldn't figure out why, but at that moment I was so hurt and devastated that I wasn't thinking straight."

"Neither of us were. I wasn't in the right mindset to deal with the situation and the truth of the matter the next morning. I couldn't get to you. Believe me, Josie,' Milo told her as he pressed a hand over his heart, 'I tried. Dohko had to restrain me after I punched Shion."

Josie blinked in complete shock. "You punched the Pope of Sanctuary?"

A sly grin coiled Milo's lips and he scratched a finger to a cheek. "Yeah," he breathed out with a slight chuckle before shrugging. "I wanted to get to you. I knew in my soul that I had to find you and explain to you what happened so details wouldn't get distorted. But they wouldn't let me leave till Fionnuala had finished treating the poison, which took about five days to dissipate in my system. After I struck Shion, she sedated me. I didn't come-to till the next day, and by then you had…"

The Saint's eyes softened when his Starmate shook her head then walked to him. He opened his arms for her when she folded herself against his body and drew her close to him as he embraced her. She was shaking, and her subtle vibrations tore through Milo as her soft sobs fell muffled against his shirt.

The man winced, and tucking her head beneath his chin, tightened his arms about her, keeping her held protective within his embrace. "Don't cry, Josie. Please don't," he told her softly into her hair.

"I can't help it,' she sniffled, burring her face into the fabric of his shirt, 'everything that happened was all because of her. She destroyed everything and for what? One quick fuck with you? Is Shaina so vicious in her desires that she would sit back and watch two people who had loved each other be destroyed? What type of Saint is she?"

"She's not a Saint anymore."

Sniffling, Josie raised her head. "What do you mean?"

Milo tried to smile to her, tried to offer her some support but his lips only mustered a frown. "Shion began his investigation soon after your departure from Sanctuary came to his attention. At first the investigation was done quietly, but when the news came that you had tried to take your life everything came crashing down. To say Shion was mad is really not giving the man credit. When news spread of your attempted suicide, it was only time till the truth came out. Shaina disappeared soon after, so Shion gave the order for her to be apprehended – at any cost."

"I told you that Shaina wasn't right in the head. I told you she was after you and that she would stop at nothing to have you." Josie shook her head, nuzzling her face to his chest as if she were wiping away her tears. "I told you…"

"I know,' said the Saint softly as he ran a set of fingers through her hair, 'and I am so sorry that I screwed up. I should've listened to you, but I trusted Shaina and her status as a strong Saint. None of the other Gold Saints could believe what happened."

"So what's happened to her?"

Milo's frowned darkened, and when she raised her eyes in question, he cupped her cheek to wipe away her wet tears with a thumb. "It took nine months to find her, but she was located and returned to Sanctuary. Shion and I questioned her but got little information in the end. She wouldn't talk, and to this day is sitting in confinement."

"What will happen to her?"

"Currently, she is awaiting trial. When you are ready, Shion is willing to speak to you and hear your side of the events. She will face judgment, Josie. I promise you that."

Josie's face contorted in confusion. Her lips parted to speak, but in the end she closed her mouth and pressed a wet cheek to his chest. "I don't know what to say. Looking back, I can see how this entire situation became nothing more than a horrible mistake."

Milo tightened his arms about her shoulders and breathed out a deep sigh into her soft hair. "I wanted her dead,' he growled in a hot whisper, 'for what she put you through. I wanted her executed in front of everybody as a statement that nobody is ever going to fuck with me, with you, our relationship and our life. I wanted her to suffer for the pain she caused you. I want her life for your life."

Josie tightened her fingers in his shirt, bundling up fabric against his skin. It wasn't just his words that spoke of the rage he must have felt, but his Cosmos flared as well. It had been a long time since she had felt his Cosmos, and Josie discovered that she missed the intense power that was his Cosmos. Then again, being held within his arms reminded her of how much she missed him, how much she loved him.

No.

How much she still loved him.

Yes. Josie was still in love with him, the Scorpio Gold Saint.

With that truth rushing into her heart, she couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking violently. She clutched him till her knuckles turned white and the room echoed with her pain.

Milo tighten up his arms till his Starmate was wrapped as strongly as she could be within his powerful arms. He buried her face against his chest with a hand pressed into her hair and he said not a word as she sobbed.

So much pain.

So much suffering.

Milo could do nothing but let her cry out her emotional anguish. He clenched his eyes to hide his own tears as he whispered ever so softly to her, "I love you."


End file.
